the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Vistem
Vistem live primarily on the island Kashin. Vistem are known for their obsession over time and astronomy, leading to the tree Temporia having millions of clocks of all sorts. The top is home to a huge observatory. Vistem track solar and lunar patterns, predict comets and eclipses, and tracks other planets and constellations. This leads to them being a main source of clocks and calendars. Vistem are either brown, grey, white, or mixtures of the two. Females are slightly taller and have green eyes, while males have blue eyes. They're generally 9'11" in height, and have difficulty fitting into some buildings sometimes. Too much light that isn't dim can blind Vistem, so they're trapped on their island by day, only trading by night or if others enter. Vistem are very defensive of their homeland and their tree Temporia and will attack any intruders with the intention of smuggling items or destroying the wildlife. There are occasional cases where Vistem can in fact see in sunlight and not be blinded, although may have mild discomfort, and they can sometimes be found in Felure and Djornt, generally in smaller towns or labor based places, since Vistem are also ridiculously strong. They also sometimes do transportation work, but normally don't since their fur is extremely sensitive. Candy Sickness Despite the ridiculous popularity of it, most Vistem do not eat horse sweets. It can cause massive side effects, such as migraines, temporary muteness, and in some cases, blindness, and unlock a Kashin Viper's effects on them, effectively allowing Vistem to be killed by it's venom if eaten horse sweets previously. However, they have alternatives, such as a fruit called a Tinfruit, which have a skin barrier of literal tin, but reveals a soft, lightish green and luminescent fruit when peeled and Possalriffs. Vistem's only exception to a mainly carnivorous lifestyle are Tinfruit and certain medicinal herbs, but that's it, since other plants cause rather unpleasant effects on the digestive tract (ex vomiting, nausea, etc.). Despite the dire side effects, horse candy can give Vistem a temporary high. Vistem migrants to the Asoumiranz mainland often become addicted. Signs of addiction include brightly colored saliva (of course, everyone, Vistem or not, experiences this side effect after eating Nidsk candy), a bloated stomach, faded eye color, and patchy fur. Since Nidsk candy is so commonly and cheaply available on the Asoumiranz mainland, Vistem candy addiction is a dangerous habit indeed. Sale of candy to Vistem is officially banned and illegal now, but shady characters will still buy Nidsk candy from stores and sell it to Vistem on the street. Migrant Vistem carry with them large parasols to block out the sun. Candy sickness causes an altered mental state, where they become less self aware, often not using their parasols despite being exposed to sunlight. Vistem Gods Isanisi is the goddess of the forest, often depicted as a humanoid maiden with only two eyes on her face and various other eyes on her body, and often has long hair and wears a golden dress. She is said to be found wandering the forest quietly, often on the back of an Isan, but only when it rains. Her title is 'The Guardian', as she will do anything to protect the island. Ultarrikafan is a god of light and the sun, depicted as a cream canine with five eyes in an ark shape and with a large grin. He runs across the sky each day trying to outdo his sister by shining brightly. His title is 'The Liar' due to often playing tricks on other gods and making them get in serious trouble. Tellasfern is the goddess the moon and darkness, commonly shown as a white bird with a huge, trailing tail and eyes shining like the universe itself. She flies gracefully among the sky, bringing a dark cover over the blue sky and leaving specks of stardust in her wake. Some of the stardust gathers up to form stars in the sky, and follow her orders. Others became sentient and shoot across the sky occasionally for a visit. Vistem were given the divine duty to watch over it and learn from it. Riiexanraff is a god of the earth, and is a huge, lumbering titan with silver eyes with a black scalera, and looks somewhat similar to a wyvern of stone and moss, but has unusable wings. He is why the tree Temporia is so huge, as it's actually growing on the titan's back. Elttirivari is the god of the water, and is a winding serpent that tangled himself in tight, untieable knots by a trick by Ultarrikafan. He rests quietly at the bottom of the ocean, occasionally trying to untie himself again with little to no success. Aetiiriika is the goddess of air, and is an also a serpent that rests atop clouds and often fights Ultarrikafan with the assistance of her brother Elttirivari, causing massive storms and blotting out the sun. However, Ultarrikafan always seems to drive them away. Parriiel is a god of space and healing, and is a creature that highly resembles a sky whale, save for three pairs of blue eyes and being black and speckled with a violet nebula pattern. They are genderless and is the creator of Ultarrikafan and Tellasfern, and considered the two to be children. Parriiel tries to keep the universe stable and therefore rarely visits Otherworld, but promises to return should the world be close to tearing itself apart.Category:SentientCategory:AnimalCategory:Octoped